Ye Ji Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Ye Ji Won *'Nombre:' 예지원 / Ye Ji Won *'Nombre real:' 이유정 / Lee Yoo Jung *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' A Dramas *Never Twice (MBC, 2019) *Love Affairs in the Afternoon (Channel A, 2019) *Still 17 (SBS, 2018) *Should We Kiss First (SBS, 2018) *Introverted Boss (tvN, 2017) *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (jTBC, 2016) *Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) *Page Turner (KBS2, 2016) *Producers (KBS2, 2015) *Tomorrow Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) *That Kind of Relationship (KBS2, 2013) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) *Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) *After The Banquet (SBS, 2009) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) Cameo Ep 20 *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *Bad Girls (SBS, 2002) *Juliet's Man (SBS, 2000) *Kkokji (KBS2, 2000) Películas *Gibang Bachelor (2019) *Revivre (2014) *Our Sunhi (2013) *Aging Family (2013) *Nobody's Daughter Haewon (2013) *The Winter of the Year was Warm (2012) *The Heaven is Only Open to the Single (2012) *The Kick (2010) *Hanji (2010) *Ha Ha Ha (2009) *After the Banquet (2009) *What Happened Last Night (2008) *Boy Meets Boy (2008) *One Shot (2008) *Meet Mr. Daddy (2007) *Femme Fatale (2007) *Shiny Day (2006) *Old Miss Diary (2006) *So Cute (2004) *On the Occasion of Remembering the Turning Gate (2001) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.322 *Law of the Jungle Mongolia (2016) *The Law of The Jungle in Brazil (SBS, 2014) *The Law of The Jungle in Micronesia (SBS, 2013-2014) *Great Marriage (JTBC, 2013-2014) *Talk Club Actors (MBC, 2013) *Dancing with the Stars Season 2 (MBC, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea (tvN, 2012-01-21) *Chuseok Special Star Couple Best Story (SBS, 2011) *화가들의 천국, 퐁피두에 가다 (KBS1, 2008) *Here Comes Gold Miss (SBS, 2008) Musicales *'2014:' Please Look After Mom *'2013:' Resurrection Teatro *'2012:' Clumsy People *'2011:'Midsummer *'2001:' The Rocky Horror Show *'2001:' The Vagina Monologues Premios * 2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award for an Actress in a Daily Weekend Drama (No Second Chances) * '''2018 SBS Drama Awards: Best Supporting Actress (Should We Kiss First; Still 17) * 2018 54th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Best Supporting Actress fot TV (Should We Kiss First) * '''2017 Korea Cable TV Awards: '''Scene Stealer (Oh Hae Young Again) * '''2017 Korea Cable TV Awards: '''Best Couple junto a Kim Ji Suk (Oh Hae Young Again) * '''2016 APAN Star Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Oh Hae Young Again) * 2007 Busan Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actriz por (Old Miss Diary) * 2005 KBS Entertainment Awards: Premio Popularidad de la Audiencia por (Old Miss Diary) * 2002 Chunsa Film Art Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto por (Turning Gate) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Yongsan Girls' Middle School **National High School of Traditional Arts **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Aficiones:' ver películas *'Especialidades:' Danza Enlaces *Daum *HanCinema Galería 1187953387357.jpg Ye Ji Won.jpg Ye Ji Won2.jpg Ye Ji Won3.jpg Ye Ji Won4.jpg Ye Ji Won5.jpg Ye Ji Won6.jpg Ye Ji Won7.jpg Categoría:KActriz